As performance of embedded devices increases to satisfy the diverse needs of users, the size of an operating system that can support such diverse functions such also increases. Accordingly, a kernel size of the operating system and a size of a software platform are also increased. The large kernel size and the software platform may increase booting time of the device. This is because an initialization routine and a file loading occur frequently as the size of the kernel and the software platform increases. Thus, it may cause an inconvenience for the user to wait for a long time until the user is able to use a system, and a long booting time may also cause a problem of missing an actual use point of time of the system.
As a method to address the slow system booting, a Kernel Hibernation (which is a snapshot booting method provided by a Linux Kernel) is suggested. According to the Kernel Hibernation method, a state of a RAM in the termination point, and state information of a CPU and a device are stored and terminated in a non-volatile storing device such as a disk or a flash memory. In addition, in the next booting, the stored state information after the Kernel performs a general initialization procedure is loaded and restored to the volatile storing device to implement fast booting. The stored state information may be referred to as a snapshot image. The Kernel Hibernation may include procedures unnecessary to the Kernel initialization, a snapshot image restoration, and a state restoration of the devices.
A Boot loader snapshot booting method is a method of restoring a snapshot image from the boot loader and then restoring the state of the devices and waking a processor to implement a fast booting by removing those unnecessary procedures. When storing and restoring the snapshot image, an image compression and decompression is performed, if necessary.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a boot loader snapshot booting according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a snapshot image is loaded, at operation 10, from a non-volatile storing device in the boot loader to a volatile storing device. If necessary, the snap shot image is decompressed at operation 20, and the state of the devices is restored and the device wakes at operation 30.
Therefore, a performance time of each procedure is included in the booting time, such that the booting time is increased.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.